


Turn Back the Clock

by chrokun (ChiaRoseKuro)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Emotional Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Implied Past Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Introspection, M/M, Nihilistic Undertones, Post-Nuclear War, Relationship Study, Songfic, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/chrokun
Summary: But Koushi doesn’t say anything and Kuroko doesn’t either—the world’s bleak enough as it is, without either of them voicing too-morbid and too-realistic thoughts. He only shuffles to the side as Kuroko approaches, soundless in his strange way, and wraps an arm around Kuroko’s shoulder when they’re standing side by side.There’s nothing much to see anymore, but Koushi can’t bring himself to move from the window. Even if the light is sickly and the world tainted by the bombs it should never have created—it’s better than nothing, and Kuroko doesn’t protest anyway.As the world dies around them, two men struggle to stay alive.( will happiness be ours to stay? )
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Turn Back the Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSugaPops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSugaPops/gifts).



> This isn't set in a particular time period or universe - if you'd like, you can think of Sugawara and Kuroko as young adults surviving in the aftermath of a nuclear apocalypse, but I'm not going to impose a defined setting on this. If you're not into that, or the weirdly emotional comfort handjobs that are depicted in this drabble, then you're best off pressing the 'back' button. This was written for mine and Suga's dubious entertainment, so rude and unnecessary comments may go and find life elsewhere.
> 
> Special thanks to Suga for providing the pairing (Sugawara Koushi of Haikyuu!! and Kuroko Tetsuya of Kuroko no Basuke) and the prompt (a raunchy apocalypse... which became a hurt/comfort post-apocalypse with vague smut undertones), BTS' Love Yourself Highlight Reel for providing the title and tagline, and [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMYm8lC48TM) for influencing the mood of the drabble. I'm not entirely sure of the song meaning (mostly because my Chinese is middling at best), but the melody and what I can make of the lyrics are a fitting accompaniment to the story... so if you'd like, please consider listening to it as you read along.

* * *

“Sugawara-kun,” a soft voice says from behind Koushi, “I’ve checked the house—there’s nobody else here.”

“We’ll stay here for the night then,” Koushi replies, and turns to smile at his travelling companion.

Kuroko’s stark against the blackened wall, even with the bloody glow of the setting sun painting his skin several shades of red. He’d been like a ghost when Koushi had found him—a splash of white and powder-blue in a world burnt down to a husk—and he’s not much different now. There’s precious little food around, but Koushi’s done his best to keep them both as well-fed as possible.

After all, it’s not like anyone else will look after them. If there had been, in the past month since Koushi had nursed Kuroko back to health and began travelling with him, then they’re probably long-dead now.

(it’s a miracle that they aren’t, all things considered)

But Koushi doesn’t say anything and Kuroko doesn’t either—the world’s bleak enough as it is, without either of them voicing too-morbid and too-realistic thoughts. He only shuffles to the side as Kuroko approaches, soundless in his strange way, and wraps an arm around Kuroko’s shoulder when they’re standing side by side.

There’s nothing much to see anymore, but Koushi can’t bring himself to move from the window. Even if the light is sickly and the world tainted by the bombs it should never have created—it’s better than nothing, and Kuroko doesn’t protest anyway. They stand there for long moments, eyes not quite seeing the ravaged land outside, and then…

Kuroko wraps his thin arms around Koushi’s waist, turns to press his cheek against Koushi’s forearm, and whispers, “Please, Sugawara-kun—help me forget.”

And so Koushi does, because there’s nothing else he can do.  
  


* * *

  
The first time they’d done it had set the tone for all future occurrences—they rarely felt the urge, when food was so scarce, but there were times when it felt appropriate. When they’d found a stash of canned food that hadn’t been mutated from radiation, or when they’d found somewhere that hadn’t been levelled by the bombs. When they huddled for warmth, and natural urges had taken over.

When they stopped feeling human, and only the other’s presence had kept that desolation at bay.

Koushi’s never heard Kuroko raise his voice, and this time’s no different—there’s only a soft huff as Koushi eases a hand past his waistband, and then a sigh when Koushi’s fingers brush against his cock. It’s not quite hard yet, but it fills out quickly beneath his touch—arousal born from the relief of being alive, and comfort in another human presence.

It’d be all too easy to think of all they’d lost, so Koushi doesn’t let himself think about it further.

He eases Kuroko’s pants down and lets them pool at his ankles, kneeling until they’re both more or less seated on the ground. His grip is steady and his pace is slow when he starts jerking Kuroko off—solid and dependable, just the way he likes it.

There’s times when Koushi wonders whether someone else did this for Kuroko before, someone who listened to his breathless gasps and drank them down with even more breathless kisses, but it’s not his place to wonder. It’s his place to keep his movements purposeful, to curve an arm around Kuroko’s waist and let Kuroko press his forehead against his collarbone, and stay slow and steady as Kuroko fumbles for his pants.

Soon, there’s slick sounds filling the air, interspersed with hums and moans and airy breaths. Koushi likes an edge of roughness to his that Kuroko can’t quite manage—but it’s enough to get him hard and panting, eyes squeezed shut and bottom lip securely between his teeth.

It’s enough to remind him that they’re still _alive_. Even if they’re not what the other truly wants—it’ll _have_ to be enough, and Koushi rests his cheek against soft blue hair even as he longs for something shorter and darker.

“Close,” Kuroko breathes—one of the few words he’ll allow himself to voice when they’re doing something like this.

“I’ve got you,” Koushi breathes right back—

And when Kuroko cums with a shiver and a shaky sigh, Koushi politely pretends he can’t hear the name half-lost in the sounds.

It’s not long until he’s cumming too—Kuroko’s pace is weaker and less steady after his orgasm, but he’s never once left Koushi hanging. It’s easier for him to swallow down the name _he_ occasionally lets slip, when his own orgasm is less like a firestorm and more like a campfire, and they clean up in utter silence once they’re both down from their highs.

But even if they’re not what the other truly wants, even if their bodies hum with contentment and their hearts ache for something more…

“Thank you,” Kuroko murmurs against the crook of his neck, and Koushi lets himself smile when Kuroko falls asleep against him.

**Author's Note:**

> For further author notes and other things related to this fic, feel free to check out my [blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). Alternately, potential prompts and other sorts of inspiration can be found on my [Tumblr](https://chroku-n.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chroku_n/) if that tickles your fancy instead - or, if you'd like your own shiny new oneshot, you can request one from me by following the instructions [here](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/commissions/) or [here](https://twitter.com/chroku_n/status/1241937956488630273). If you'd rather chat with me and others who enjoy either my work or my company (or both) in a more private setting, though, you can also join my [multifandom Discord server](https://discord.gg/cQrS2bW).


End file.
